Believe It!
by mynameis19
Summary: In which no one believes Sasuke and Sakura are in a relationship.


As much as Sasuke wants his blond best friend to believe he has a girlfriend (he couldn't care less, really) he doesn't.

Naruto, that loudmouth boy in his every class indignantly refuses to believe that Sasuke has a girlfriend-in _Sunagakure_ University, no less. That university is known for its quality education, but it's most popular for the beautiful women attending, students and teachers alike. He calls Sasuke a delusional wanna-be, and claims that he's just jealous because he has his "precious Hinata-chan".

Sasuke is absolutely definitely not.

XxxxXxxxX

As much as Sakura wants her blonde best friend to believe she has a boyfriend (she absolutely has to stop her from setting her up on blind dates with guys) she doesn't.

Ino says, " _Sakura, stop using the same excuse over and over again. I'd be able to notice if you're in love,"_ and " _you should loosen up a little! Get laid sometime! No, you won't be cheating because your 'boyfriend' doesn't exist."_

Sakura just sighs.

XxxxXxxxX

"Teme! There's a party this weekend at Kiba's place. Wanna come?"

Sasuke scowls at the arm around his shoulders. He shoves it off nonchalantly and proceeds his journey back to his dorm. "I'm busy."

Naruto exaggeratedly sighs and throws his head back. He has heard this so many times already, he's surprised Sasuke still uses the same excuse.

"What, are you going to have another weekly "skype session" with your girlfriend, which, by the way, is not _real?"_ Naruto narrows his eyes at his presumably asexual friend and pokes at his side.

Sasuke walks away, but Naruto keeps up with him, causing the raven haired man to increase his pace.

"As a matter of fact, _yes,"_ Sasuke says monotonously.

Naruto snorts loudly and matches Sasuke's speed. "If so, why aren't you excited? And how have I never seen you skyping? We're _roommates_ , for crying out loud!"

Sasuke keeps cool and turns a corner sharply, not missing a beat. This kind of situation happens often, unfortunately. He's used to Naruto's yapping about when it comes to his girlfriend which, by the way, _does exist_.

"Just when have you seen me excited?"

Naruto opens his mouth, then closes it immediately. He pouts. "Touché, asshole."

"And you're always out partying or with Hinata so I use all that time to talk to her."

Naruto leans on the wall beside their door upon reaching their dorm room. "Still doesn't add up. Why don't you just admit that you don't have one? I won't treat you differently."

Sasuke gives him an annoyed look. There's a concerned look on the blonde's face and Sasuke doesn't like it.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

Naruto sighs. "Shino told me something yesterday…"

Sasuke feels it. It's crawling up to his spine. Something completely idiotic is coming.

"He says that if you tell lies so often, you may believe it. And that could make you cuckoo," Naruto twirls a finger around his ear, "and bruh, no offence, but I don't want a cray cray roommate."

"Tch." Sasuke opts to slap him on the face.

"Ow-! What the hell, man? That was solid you mother-"

"Shouldn't it be?" Sasuke retorts. He closed the door on him and locks it, leaving the idiot banging on the door.

"At least, if you _do_ have one, let me see her! She's bound to be pretty!"

"No. You look disgusting," Sasuke says through the door.

"No I do not! Why won't you let me see her? Are you ashamed of her? What kind of boyfriend-"

"The one I'm ashamed of is _you_ , usuratonkachi."

There's silence for a brief moment before a quiet "Dammit," is heard from outside the room.

XxxxXxxxX

Sakura groans tiredly at Ino for the fifth time today. They were studying, but now, they're just lounging around in the library talking about yet _another_ blind date.

"Neji is a nice guy! He's smart, hot, tall, hot, sexy, reeeaaaally nice voice-"

Sakura cuts her off, "Not my type."

Ino sighs loudly. "Then what is?"

Sakura smiles fondly as she thinks of her boyfriend all the way in Konoha. "Tall, dark and handsome."

"Uh, Neji?" Ino rolls her eyes.

"Kind of cold-"

" _Neji?"_ Ino snaps her fingers in front of Sakura's dazed eyes.

"-but really soft hearted inside."

"Maybe Neji?" Ino is really annoyed right now.

"And," Sakura thinks for a while, something only _he_ has, "duck-butt hair."

Ino stares at her best friend's dreamily smiling face with incredulity. The blond gives the pinkette a slightly disgusted, totally creeped out look.

"Neji's hair is as long as mine," Ino comments.

Sakura grins playfully. "I won't date him then."

"Ugh, _Sakura_ , are you thinking that stupid dream man of yours?"

" _Boyfriend,"_ Sakura corrects almost automatically. At this point, she's grown numb from all the shit-me-nots from Ino.

"And besides, I heard he's dating a girl from Kumo. Tenten, I think?" Sakura assumes Neji may be in a similar place as her. She should talk to him about it sometime.

"Obviously _not,_ Sakura. He doesn't seem like type to want to be bothered by a long distance relationship."

"My boyfriend doesn't seem like the type, either," Sakura says.

Ino grunted in frustration. " _You don't have one, Forhead!"_

"Don't grunt, Ino, you're not a pig. Oh wait, you _are,"_ Sakura retaliates.

"Schizophrenic doctors are a no-no, Billboard Brow. You'll end up diagnosing a healthy man with cancer."

"That won't happen because I'm _not."_

Ino raises a perfectly plucked eyebrow at her. "Yeah? What's his name?"

"Sasuke."

"How old is he?"

"20."

"How long have you been together?"

"3 years."

" _Three years?_ Ha. I knew it. You are lying. How could I have never noticed if you had a boyfriend all this time? How do you communicate? Doesn't he call you? There are so many holes in your lie, Sakura!" Ino exclaims, prompting a sharp shush from the volunteer librarian.

Sakura rolls her eyes. "Ino, we've just reunited last year. We may be childhood friends, but you don't really know what happened in between."

"But you're so studious and busy and so ridiculously stressed! How could you possibly have one?" Ino whisper-shouts because the volunteer librarian is glaring at her.

That comment hits a wrong button on Sakura. Lately, she's been missing their skype calls due to her mountain load of school work. She's feeling guilty and she bets that he has his laptop open right about now, waiting for her to call him. She slumps on table, suddenly feeling down.

Ino thinks she may have offended Sakura. She quickly backtracks; they may fight and argue a lot but above rivalry, they're the best of friends.

"Hey, Sakura you know I don't mean that you _can't_ have a boyfriend, because you're perfectly-"

"I get it, Ino. Speaking of studies and schedules, you're half an hour late for your Physc class," the green eyed girl says weakly. " _I'm late for mine, too,"_ she thinks sadly.

She watches as Ino cleans up in a record time of seven seconds and runs to her lecture hall. As soon as she's out of sight, Sakura opens up her laptop and clicks on Skype. She hesitates, tears springing up as she hovers over the call button.

It's been four weeks since their last call, and she's responsible for the missed ones. She wonders if he's mad at her, but clings on to the possibility that he wants to talk because he's online and-

An unfamiliar look takes over her laptop screen and it takes two seconds to realize that Sasuke is _calling her_.

He never really initiates phone calls, much less skype calls. Sakura sniffles. She knows that this is the only way they can communicate with their busy schedule and all, and her standing him up is jeopardizing their relationship.

She doesn't want to lose him, but she needs all the studying she can do.

She accepts the call, and the screen flashes his tired face. He straightens up immediately, rubbing the sleepiness off his face. He yawns and Sakura's frown deepens and tears threaten to fall down.

They stare at each other over the screen for a few seconds before Sakura speaks up.

"I'm sorry I'm late," she whispers, barely audible even to herself, but Sasuke hears anyway.

"What's with you?"

Sakura's eyes give out and rain down on her keyboard.

"I'm sorry. I know I haven't-"

"Stop, Sakura. You're there to study. That comes first," Sasuke says with a blank face,but his tone is stern and concerned. Something reserved only for her.

"I miss you."

"I know."

Sakura's emeralds cease their flow and she calms down slightly. Her heart still aches of missing him, but that's normal; nothing really new.

"How are you doing there? Naruto still doesn't believe I'm real?"

Sasuke scoffs. "For someone who always says 'Believe It!' all the time, he sure is a disbeliever."

Sakura laughs at her boyfriend's impression of his best friend. She smiles because she knows he's doing it for her.

"Why haven't I seen him anyway?" Sakura settles on a more comfortable position, crossing her arms on the table and resting her head on them.

"He's always out partying or too drunk to comprehend anything."

Sakura giggles. She thinks that Ino and Naruto would get along well.

"Ino still sets me up on blind dates," Sakura says with a bit of exasperation.

Sasuke gives her that look that says, " _You better not,"_

Sakura giggles adoringly. " _No,_ Sasuke, I _don't_ go on them."

Sasuke's face softens and there's an air of smugness around him. Sakura hides an amused smile and asks, "Tell me what you're thinking."

"You better not. You have me," Sasuke says without missing a beat.

Sakura finds herself laughing as tears spills out of her eyes once more. She smiles again, sadly this time, and agrees, "Yeah, I do have you."

Sasuke's eyebrows meet at the center as he hears his girlfriend's sniffles and soft sobs. "Hey, don't cry."

"I miss you."

"I know."

Sakura's sobs grow louder, and Temari, the volunteer librarian, offers her a box of tissues.

"I can relate," she says sympathetically with a pat on the back. She then leaves and returns to her post.

"When can I kiss you?" Sakura asks him helplessly. She wants him soon. Now.

"Just wait, Sakura."

She can tell by his eyes that he wants her too, that he misses her too.

"Sasuke-kun?"

"Sakura."

She takes a deep shaky breath. She thinks her schedule over and decides.

"Wait there for me."

Sasuke stays silent for a moment, and Sakura knows he wants to agree. She also knows that he won't. Sasuke's stupid, that's why.

"Sakura-"

"Yes, you will. I have unspent free days this week. I raised enough credit to obtain it."

Sasuke frowns as a disapproval but from his black eyes, Sakura can tell he wants it too.

"Besides, I'll let Ino tag along and maybe Naruto will finally acknowledge my existence."

Sasuke, despite his non-permitting words, is fighting a smile.

"It's getting late, Sasuke-kun. You should sleep," Sakura touches the screen and pictures it as Sasuke's flawless face.

"Okay. Good night, Sakura."

"Sweet dreams, Sasuke-kun. I love you," Sakura blows a kiss at the laptop screen.

Sasuke smiles at her-a small, barely there smile, but a smile nonetheless. He lifts two fingers and presses it to the camera.

Their call ends there.

Sasuke lays that night in his bed wondering when Sakura would come and how much he's sick of poking a screen.

XxxxXxxxX

Sasuke becomes restless for the whole week after their skype call. He keeps expecting something from the doors whenever it's break time and hoping for the office to call him when the public address system chimes during class. He's always on the edge, and Naruto notices it. (That's saying something since he remained oblivious of Hinata's feeling for a solid three years.)

"Dude, what's wrong with you? You've been antsy all week!" Naruto says as they head to the cafeteria for lunch.

Sasuke proves him right by glancing quickly to the entrance, wishing for a shock of pink to appear. When he realizes there's nothing, he deflates and tries to hide his disappointment.

"Are you looking for someone?"

"It's none of your business, Dobe."

Naruto scowled. "Jeez, Teme, just asking. Don't be so stingy."

Naruto bugs him more that day, with hang out invitations and stupid questions with stupid answers. It takes Sasuke's mind off Sakura a bit and he's grateful for the distraction. Naruto invites him to a get together at Lee's house and the blonde is surprised that he agreed.

"Woah, Sasuke-teme! Are you, you? No way? How? What? You agreed?" Naruto is flabbergasted.

Sasuke ignores him and starts to fix his disheveled hair which stood up at the back. He eventually gives up with a very violent "Tch" and picks up his car keys to drive to the chinese guy's place.

Naruto stares at the back of Sasuke's head (with all its stuck up hair) gobsmacked for a few more minutes before running after him to get a free ride.

Somehow during the "get together" (10 people + vodka + truth or dare + pot-maybe) the subject of girlfriends get brought up.

"Kiba, any girls lately?" Suigetsu asks drunkenly, having already drunk twelve shots of vodka.

Sasuke is a bit tipsy himself, stopping at three because he's still going to drive home. After he sweats out the alcohol, that is. Though he mostly stays quiet, he keeps one ear listening in to their conversation.

"I'm looking through my sister's contacts for Suna girls. Heard they're outrageously gorgeous," Kiba slurs back.

Naruto snickers in his seat on a bean bag, barely drunk because his system burns alcohol fast. Sasuke considers letting him drive back instead of him and drink more, but he doesn't trust Naruto to bring back his car in one piece.

"Would you guys believe that Sasuke has a girlfriend from Suna?" Naruto asks loudly.

Everyone guffaws at Naruto's apparently unbelievable proclamation, and Sasuke is forced to drink another shot.

"OH! SASUKE-SAN HAS TRICKED YOU QUITE WELL, NARUTO-SAN. THAT IS QUITE UNYOUTHFUL."

Sasuke gulps down his fifth shot. Seriously, even _Lee_ doesn't believe him?

"You don't seem like the type, ne, Sasuke?" Suigetsu laughs.

"No! That is impossible! Sasuke-kun won't settle for those skanks! And I'm pretty enough for him, right, Sasuke-kun?" Karin drools. She somehow leaps from her place on the couch across the table and to his side.

He drinks another. Karin is disgusting.

He ends up drinking ten shots and Naruto drives him back to their dorm.

XxxxXxxxX

Sakura becomes much more busy for the whole week after their skype call. She's been finishing up her essays and projects and informing professors of her to-be absences for the next three days after tomorrow. She'll be with Sasuke from Thursday to Sunday. She's excited, and she's practically glowing. She's never been happier than she is and Ino is surprised that she's doing three essays-font size 9, no spacing, three pages-per day.

"Hey, Forehead," Ino calls out.

"Yes?" Sakura answers cheerily. Too cheery for Ino, apparently.

"You are being weird."

Sakura finishes the last of her homework with a resounding click of her pen and fights back a smile.

"Am I?"

Ino playfully backs away from her best friend. "O...kay. You are totally going nuts."

Sakura giggles like a schoolgirl in love. "Just excited, Ino."

The blonde holds a questioning gaze. "For what?"

"Say, do you want to take a break?"

Ino's face breaks into a smile and she jumps up and down while smacking Sakura's back. "My Sakura is finally taking a break from all the self brought homework she has! Yes, I'll spend it with you!"

Sakura laughs out loud. Pure joy leaks from her every pore and Ino is somewhat mesmerized. She's never seen her this happy.

"You deserve it, Sakura. Look at you-you're glowing!"

Sakura's gaze wanders off to the distance and sighs dreamily. She definitely can't wait.

"What will we be doing, anyway?" Ino excitedly asks.

Sakura grins like the cheshire cat. "We're going to Konoha."

XxxxXxxxX

Sasuke is an Uchiha. It is a given that he has good looks and ridiculous sex appeal. Girls from everywhere would immediately drop their panties once they caught sight of him. Even his own girlfriend started out as an annoying fangirl until she mellowed out and changed into the woman he loves now.

Despite having a girlfriend-that nobody believes he has- he can't really help the female eyes coated with hormones tracking his every move. He can just talk to them or even yell at them to go away, but it's less likely for them to listen than to just ogle at his face.

Karin, a particularly irritating redhead, is the leader of the pack of wolves that are after his meat. She's vicious and stubborn; merciless and wild. She puts on four layers of make up (he's got to admit, it looks _okay_ on her, but psh, he has a girl that needs no make up) and dresses up provocatively to have eyes on her (his girl can wear a space suit and still be sexy) and her fake ass voice is so high oitched and irritating. The only thing that's redeeming about her is maybe her intelligence, but it really doesn't show when she plays clueless in front of him.

Sasuke is irked by them, but they're not as annoying as Sakura.

He smirks; he can't wait.

XxxxXxxxX

Sakura was born with pink hair and sparkling green eyes. She's basically the embodiment of spring. It's natural that eyes are drawn to her. She was born to be eye-catching after all.

She catches men's attention very well, with her exotic features and sweet, heart melting smile. It's easy to fall for her with her loving personality and strong spirit. She's top of her class, and witty and wise to no end. Some even consider her _perfect._

She's far from it of course, with several slip-ups and breakdowns and multiple inconsistencies in her work. But only one person has been with her through it all, and that's Sasuke.

So no, no matter how much you court her and give her flowers, even that strawberry shortcake from the bakery two blocks from campus that she loves so much, she's not letting him go.

She bites her lip; here she comes.

XxxxXxxxX

Sasuke is feeling a lot more giddy (as much as _he_ can, anyway) today than all other days. The sun's up and the sky is clear-perfect weather for a flight from Suna to Konoha. Sasuke mentally punches himself in the gut. As if.

He still hopes, though.

Naruto thumps the back of his head during their free slot before Lunch while they're sitting on the staircase drinking vitamin water. Normally, he could've dodged that, but he's been too far out in a daze to even notice Naruto's hand lifting.

"Damn, man. What's wrong with you lately? Are you okay?" Naruto says worriedly with as much manliness as possible.

Sasuke frowns and takes a swig of his water. He swallows down every thought he has with it too.

"Shut up, Dobe. You sound like a mother."

Naruto narrows his blue eyes at his stoic best friend. But he softens up and gives him a foxy grin. "Glad you're back, asshole."

Sasuke rolls his eyes and catches Kiba running to their direction. The brunet skids to a halt and pants.

"Have you...seen...Suigetsu?"

Sasuke raises an eyebrow, a silent question why.

"Two hot girls just arrived!" Kiba excitedly shouts, catching the attention of everyone in the hall.

"What do they look like?" Naruto chirps in.

Sasuke glares at the blonde. "You have Hyuga, Idiot."

"I know, I know, but aren't you curious? Two girls that send Kiba drooling like a dog!"

" _Isn't he always like that, though_?" Sasuke thinks.

"There's a blonde haired blue eyed one with a smoking body-"

Sasuke remains unfazed.

"and gorgeous pink haired one with green eyes."

Sasuke perks up instantly. His heartbeat picks up and a smile he tries to fight makes it to his face.

"Where?"

From just that one word, utter chaos presents itself as Naruto shouts out a cheer, Kiba boisterously laughs and smacks his back repeatedly, and Karin, who was apparently hiding from the staircase above where they are, shows herself to screech a drawn-out "No!"

Sasuke's ears will be permanently shattered.

"Whoa, Uchiha! You have a kink for pink haired ladies?" Kiba asks jokingly.

"Yeah, I do," Sasuke says seriously with no emotion betrayed on his face.

The loud duo continue to be hysterical and Karin speeds down the staircase to stand in front of Sasuke.

"But I have _red_ hair! I can bleach it for you!" She desperately collects her layered strands of hair and give it to Sasuke.

"I like it natural," Sasuke coolly says.

"How do you even know if that bitch's hair is natural?" Karin wails.

Sasuke crookedly grins and it sends Karin's heart pumping, Naruto's jaw dropping, and Kiba questioning his sexuality for a brief moment.

"I have a feeling."

XxxxXxxxX

All eyes are on Sakura and Ino as they enter Konoha University. Especially Sakura who has a bounce on her every step. The pinkette is radiant and radiating happiness to everyone around her. Ino swears a dead plant rose slightly when they passed by.

"Uh, Forehead? I like the attention, but why are we here?"

Ino asks.

Sakura playfully hums and giggles. "Do you want to meet my boyfriend?"

Ino abruptly stops and her mouth hangs open. "What the fuck, he's _real?"_

Sakura snorts. "Didn't I tell you a thousand times?"

Ino still can't grasp the information.

Sakura stops in front of a guy with a bowl cut and thick eyebrows. She asks, "Excuse me, is Uchiha Sasuke around? I believe he has a free slot right now."

Ino sees the thick browed guy gape like a goldfish. From the expectant smile on Sakura's face, Ino is sure that she hasn't noticed how flustered she made the poor student.

"H-he, uh, stair- uhm… wow! Uh…" He scratches the back of his head shyly.

Ino sweatdrops. Sakura smiles amiably and raises her eyebrows to indicate she's listening.

"Staircase! The ever-youthful Uchiha Sasuke is sitting at the stairs with Uzumaki Naruto! They were having a youthful conversation about cereal! But even more youthful than that is you, oh goddess of spring that has just emerged from the filthy doors of Konoha University! We are not worthy of the presence of such a magnificent creature! Please, my dear Lady," bowlcut guy bows exaggeratedly, "tell me your name if I so deserve it."

Sakura's eyes widen in surprise at the stranger's proclamation. She bashfully blushes. "Thank you, um, I'm Sakura. I'll head to the staircase now. Is it straight ahead?"

"Yes! My beautiful flower! Oh you shine so bright in the midst of weeds! You are not mistaken! Your destination is straight ahead! May your journey and meeting with Uchiha Sasuke be ever youthful! We shall meet again, beautiful cherry blossom!"

Ino snickers from behind her. "Oh precious Sakura! My lovely flower!" she mocks.

"Oh shut up, Ino-pig," Sakura mumbles with a fierce blush. She didn't expect that from thick brows. He looked so shy at first.

At that moment, a crowd of college students come out of their rooms and flood the hallway. The two Suna girls stand aside as they exit the campus to eat outside.

Sakura groans. "I wanted to avoid lunch hour as much as possible!"

Ino smiles weakly. "I still can't even accept the fact that you really _do_ have a boyfriend."

"Sasuke-teme! Hurry up, we might lose them if you don't hurry up!"

Sakura's head shoots up and darts around.

"Usuratonkachi, why are you being more excited than I am?"

Her face breaks out into a grin. She can recognize that voice from anywhere.

The people start to diminish, and soon, she can clearly see four figures darting to her direction. There's an angry redhead with glasses, a brunet with two badass face tattoos, a blonde in blinding orange and a black haired loser.

Her eyes meet with the latter and she grins even wider.

XxxxXxxxX

Sasuke knew she was there and he was prepared to see her. But when reality hits him in the face, his heart still explodes and his knees still weaken.

He sees her first; she's talking to the blonde Kiba mentioned earlier. Ino, he assumes. He spots a flash of pink at the corner of his eye, and his gaze is stuck on her only.

Naruto tells him to speed up, but Sasuke knows he doesn't have to. He knows she'll be there waiting. She always is.

He finally sees her green eyes and all he wants to do is run to her and kiss her sensless.

So he does.

Sakura often teases him about how he's so unromantic, but as he kisses her now in the middle of a crowded hallway when they finally unite, he knows that she's internally squealing. He can feel her heartbeat too.

Sasuke relishes in the gasps of shock, a camera shutter and a wail (whale) in despair.

"No way."

"That lucky son of a bitch."

"You never told me he was this hot?!"

"Sasukeeeeeee!"

The male in subject smirks against her mouth.

"You're enjoying this too much, aren't you?" she whispers, their lips touching every word said.

"Aren't you too?" He whispers back.

Sakura giggles and even Sasuke grins at her, wide and unhindered. That expression is reserved only for Sakura, and she knows it.

"I missed you so much."

"I know. I did too."

Sakura bites her swollen lip, and he can't resist.

He drags her away and lead her to his car.

"Oi! Teme! Where are you going? You better explain this right this instant-oi!"

"Sakura! I still can't believe you! So that's what duck butt hair meant...Wait! Are you just going to leave me here?"

"HOW DARE SHE TOUCH MY PRECIOUS?"

"Damn, I wonder how much Suigetsu would pay me for these shots?"

Sakura laughs out loud upon hearing their shouts. She looks at Sasuke expectantly, and it sends him over the edge.

"Naruto!" Sasuke calls out.

"What?"

"You may want to sleep somewhere else tonight." Sasuke crookedly grins again, and leaves Naruto spluttering, Ino blushing, Karin weeping, and Kiba wondering if his heart is beating for Sakura or Sasuke.

Maybe both.


End file.
